HPAKC: Remix
by xsunflowerxeyesx
Summary: Repost of Hogwarts Presents: A Karaoke Crossover. Don't quite know how I'm going to fix but I'll see. First chap is a good enough summary of what is going on. Mix of orginal HPAKC and Outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking up ways to help bring the students out of their depressing mood of unhappiness. As a matter of fact he knew a book that would provide the perfect solution to this pressing dilemma. As a matter of fact it gave him a song to sing.

"_Don't worry be happ-_

"Ah ah ah no singing professor," Trelawney piped in.

"Damn I hate that woman!" Dumbledore grumbled to himself.

"What was that headmaster?" her voice rang.

"Nothing, carry on!"

Getting up from his desk the headmaster walked over to his cabinet, pushed aside his pensive and pulled out a bright orange spell book entitled: _How to Bring Happiness and Joy to your overstressed student and faulty and a greasy git as the Potions Master that no one likes. _Opening up to the table of contents he found the chapter listed as A Karaoke Talent Show with a hint of mystery please turn to page 4978. Turning to the page he saw the following details:

_The following spell will cause your school to be enveloped into a mystery of enchantment and decadence. No, not really. What will happen is that the participants in this show will randomly disappear after their act. They will resurface at the end but only when the kidnapper is caught will the spell will be broken. Yes, that means you will be doing this over and over again until you catch the hooligan. Well say the incantation and let's get started. The villain will be selected randomly and we have no control over who shows up during the show._

_Warning: This spell has been known to bring people, animals and murderous manics with snake faces to the show also. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MUHAHAHAHAHA cough ha_

"Now to pick the judges, hmm let's see I'll do a simple spell to bring Sirius back for the night, and get McGonagall and Severus to join in also.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry annual karaoke talent show." announced Lee Jordan. "Our lovely headmaster has decided to start one for all the students who wish to show off their talents, though some don't have any." Lee cut in. "Jordan!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Sorry professor, well anyway time for a word from our sponsors!!!"

When he had finished saying that another announcer's voice had appeared out of thin air, "This has been made possible by Dark Lord Entertainment "Do what we say or we'll Avada Kedavra You!" and Order of the Phoenix Inc. "Protecting you from Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Secretly of course!!" "Our Judges tonight include the notorious Sirius Black, our favorite potions master Severus Snape," The crowed booed at his name. "Fifty points from Gryffindor" he yelled. "Professor, how did you mange to bring Black back?" Snape whispered into Dumbledore's ear vehemently. "That, Severus is my secret," Dumbledore said with a smile. "…our own transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall…," Waving her hand to the crowd she turned to face Dumbledore, "Professor, how did we get sponsored by Dark Lord Entertainment," asked McGonagall. "Shouldn't we be worried it might be You-Know-Who," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore as Lee announced him. "…and the headmaster, the man who helped find the twelve uses for dragon blood, the head honcho, the wizard without the gizzard ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!" The crowd had gone wild, except the Slytherin house they of course booed but the headmaster paid them no attention. "Nonsense Minerva," he said standing up as the applause rang out, "There's nothing to worry about at all.

"Now that we've done all that on with the show…..!!!!"

* * *

I really like this story but I don't know how I'm going to properly write it without lyrics. Whether or not I'll finish this is another story and will be determined if anyone cares or I feel just too giddy not to do. Don't know yet. If you vaguely remember reading this you may or may not have. Hope you enjoyed. If you want more you know what to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**HPAKC: REMIX **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Our first act will be the Creevey brothers and the Creevey Creeps performing 'Roses'," Lee announced. There was a polite dose of applause when the lights dimmed. Suddenly the spotlight shone on a stage with Colin Creevey wearing blue jeans, a red sweater, sunglasses and a do-rag on, facing the curtain. Behind him were several other little first years that don't have names nor will they get one, all wearing the same thing.

"5, 6, 7, 8", called Colin. The long blue curtain hiding the rest of the stage, opened to reveal a large black grand piano with Dennis wearing a black leather jacket with the words SPEAKERBOXXX written on the back. He then proceeded to play the opening of the song.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this but she deserves it for all that she's put me through,' thought Colin 'and with my own brother. Who would stoop that low?' 'Bloody hell I can't believe I'm about to do this. But since you probably have no idea what I'm talking about let me take you back a few hours when the headmaster announced this show that I some how managed to be the first person to perform in.'

**A few hours earlier…**

"Students, teachers' attention please. I have a very important announcement to make. This evening we will be having a karaoke talent show. This will be our first annual show. The only requirement is that you must sing. You can have a dance if you wish. Lee Jordan as I am sure you know of will be the MC of the show. Now those of you who wish to sign up please meet your head of houses as soon as possible. You may sign up until the last performance is announced which will be me since I know so many students will be signing up," Dumbledore said to his present audience.

I wasn't planning on joining. I couldn't sing or dance, nor did I have a song to sing. At first I thought this would be a wonderful night for me and Caroline. My Ex-girlfriend Caroline, who knew Hufflepuffs were that slutty? It was when I left the Great Hall that I found that out.

I was walking to the library where I knew Caroline would be when people started coming up to me for just the oddest reasons. 'Hey aren't you Collin Creevey? And are dating Caroline?' People just kept asking me and at the time I had no idea why. By that point I made it to the Library. That's where I found Dennis and Caroline. Now here's a warning to those with sensitive ears. You know that muggle show Jerry Springer? Yeah that's the one. It got VERY Jerry Springer in there. To protect the innocent of mind I bleeped out all the profane words with the very nice word: kitten. Now also keep mind that this happened very fast.

Those two were considerate enough to be at the back of the library, but that didn't stop me once I caught them. They were back there all over each other. You could here the moaning from a few bookcases away. Now comes the lovely kittens.

"Dennis what the kitten are you doing with my kittykitten girlfriend?"

"Look Collin you need to back the kitten off okay? Kitten"

"And you Caroline you Kitten! You dirty Kittykat kitten kittenkitty how dare you do this to me you kitten!!!" I screamed at them irately.

"Dennis you're my brother how could you? Didn't you know that she was my girlfriend?"

"This is the girl that you were talking about? Kitten man I'm sorry."

That's when she rounded on us. I guess it's because we called her a kitten so much. Well we didn't use that word as you know. But that's not what matters, what matters is that she started throwing books at our heads and saying things like 'Collin you kitten I gave all I had and you treated me like kitten.' She kept hurling stuff at us. Lucky for us Madame Pince came to our rescue.

"Get out the three of you!!" She grabbed Caroline by the arm and dragged her out. Me and Dennis had managed to get away and were walking down the corridor but we could hear her. That's when we started plotting. We both wanted revenge for how she treated us. Lucky for us we knew the perfect muggle song to sing. All we needed were props and people and we would be set.

Back at the show… 

Every thing was going well. Caroline was there, the Creevey Creeps were doing their job. Nothing was going wrong.

_A Witch is a Witch, just a Witch_" I sang descending into the floor. 'But wait I wasn't supposed to do that. What's going on?' I decided to play it off as best I could until I was under the stage and there was some guy in a black cloak smiling at me. He reached out his hand and simply said 'follow me I know the way out of here'. Me not being suspicious, even though I should have, just followed him out. Worst mistake of my life. After dating Caroline of course.

"Well that was our first act the Creevey brothers and the Creevey Creeps performing "Roses". The girl he was singing to was Caroline Puffer, a Hufflepuff. Rumor has it that she dumped Colin for Dennis because he was way too sm…" "JORDAN YOU HAD BETTER NOT!!!" McGonagall screeched her face turning red.

"Anyways our next act will be coming on soon."

* * *

To read Fic in its entirity you will have to venture to my lj but it will not be up till Friday. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
